1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illuminating system for the visual inspection of objects with a light source.
2. Prior Art
It is often necessary for the visual control of objects to adequately illuminate the latter, so that flaws or defects can be detected. It is thereby frequently necessary that the illumination must take place from the same direction as the observation. This is, e.g., the case when inspecting elongated cavities, such as pipes, or when loading printed conductor boards. According to the prior art the objects to be inspected are illuminated obliquely to ensure that the head of the observer is not in the optical path of the light source or the light source is not an obstacle or hindrance in the observation path. However, this leads to shadows or reflections occurring, which falsify the inspection result.